


Not Quite a Fairy Tale

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Rodney is chosen for a potentially humiliating...mission.





	Not Quite a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know. It wouldn't happen in this particular setting. Just go with it. ;-)
> 
> Written for the McSmooch Challenge on LiveJournal January 2009.

"Why me?" Rodney asked plaintively. "Why does it have to be me?"

Teyla gently took his arm and steered him closer to the table. "It needs to be someone who truly cares for him."

Rodney tried digging his heels in, but Teyla was too strong and relentless. "You care for him," he pointed out. 

She nodded. "I love him, but not in that way. It has something to do with hormones. Chemistry, the Ralans called it."

"I love him too, the same way as Teyla does," Ronon said with a smirk. "Tag. You're it."

Indignant, Rodney yelled, "How do you even know that term? Who have you been hanging out with? Oh wait. Sheppard, of course. Twelve year old girl that he is." Rodney continued grumbling, but under his breath, while Teyla, with a helping hand from Ronon, shoved him steadily forward. 

"This is a million kinds of embarrassing." Rodney glanced around the room. Apparently all of Atlantis had shown up to witness his humiliation, and the end of Sheppard's career. 

"Doctor McKay," Woolsey said, breaking his stony silence. "Please get on with it. I'd like all of my key personnel back in working order as soon as possible."

Wiping his sweaty palms against his pants legs Rodney nodded. Teyla took that as a signal and released his arm. She and Ronon stepped back, fading out of his line of sight. In fact, the only person Rodney could see was John lying still as death on the table in the commissary. He was alive and breathing but, according to the morons of Rala, second time visitors to Atlantis, who were standing over there watching John breathe, the delayed reaction of the drug in the fruit John had ingested was highly unusual and not fatal. Teyla and Ronon had heard of the drug. Keller was currently hovering nearby with a medical scanner and her own supply of trusted drugs, ready to whisk John to the infirmary, because if he was not brought out of the comatose state he currently occupied within the hour he would live a long life as a centrepiece. It was what the Ralans called a cure that worried Rodney. It was weird and smacked of a bedtime story for small children.

He swallowed hard. He could do this. 

Another few steps and he was at the table. He looked down at John's sleeping face. Not sleeping, drugged. Rodney needed to remember that. Such a beautiful face. He was all planes and angles, especially the ears, which were decidedly triangular. Or elvish. His profile, Rodney had noticed many times, was pointy through the chin and nose, too. Separately the parts were kind of odd. Together as a whole John Sheppard was beautiful.

"Doctor McKay…" Woolsey began.

"I'm getting there."

"Well, get there faster. This is utterly ridiculous and Dr. Keller needs to try her hand at fixing the problem before it's too late."

"Here goes everything," Rodney muttered and bent at the waist with his hands at his sides. He pressed his mouth to John's, lingering for a second before opening up and kissing John. It didn't happen the way he'd always fantasized. It was too one-sided for that, but it was more than he'd ever dared to hope. Rodney's eyes fluttered closed despite his determination to memorize John from this close. 

Then he felt a tickle, a flicker against his cheek and John moved. 

Rodney began to pull back hurriedly, but a firm hand to the back of his neck stopped him. 

"Rodney", John breathed against his mouth. And then he yanked Rodney off his feet. 

Flailing wildly Rodney lost his balance and fell against John's chest, hands splayed across hard muscle. 

"Hey," John said grinning inanely.

"Hey yourself."

"It's about damn time. C'mere." He yanked again and lifted his head enough to latch onto and try to devour Rodney's mouth, tongue sweeping over, and then inside. The heat of the kiss obliterated brain cells, Rodney was certain but he wasn't protesting, until he remembered and then he did. 

"Wait! Stop. Nrrrrgh! Mmmph. Mmm." And that was pretty much where Rodney's overheated mind stopped working altogether…

…until he heard an officious throat being cleared. Crap. Woolsey. 

"Is that --?" John whispered, peering around Rodney. "Are we in the mess?"

"Yeah, we're in a mess," Rodney deliberately misheard the question. "Unemployment line here we come."

"Or worse."

They stared at each other, horror mixing with fear for their futures. They could be banished from Atlantis, from Pegasus. They could be separated from each other. 

Then the applause started; only a few people, and slowly at first, and then faster, and with more enthusiasm. The cheering followed with a few wolf whistles. 

Both Rodney and John watched Woolsey with some trepidation. 

Their base commander rolled his eyes and sighed. "Carry on," he threw over his shoulder as he walked away. "Just try not to do anything more than PG."

With John grinning up at him what else could Rodney do except kiss him stupid? After all, if he lost I.Q. points from the kiss it was only fair that John did as well. When he saw the hazel eyes go a little cross-eyed from the sheer sensual power that Rodney was bestowing on him, he knew he'd succeeded. 

 

# end


End file.
